Felicity Gray
Felicity Gray was the matriarch of Coven Booth, an old, slow growing, but strong coven. She was a survivor of the Salem Witch Trials and before her death, was considered one of the most powerful witches to date. She was something of a political figure in Lockwood, and owned the Brimstone Apothecary there, ownership of which has now been passed down to her son Jupiter. She is no longer active in the roleplay. Her faceclaim is Jessica Chastain. Appearance From a young age, Felicity knew she was gifted with good looks. Coming from a rather average looking set of parents, she has always been known as something of a classic beauty. Her features adhere to traditionally feminine beauty standards, or so most believe. Perhaps her most noticeable feature is her hair; it is a bright copper color that becomes lighter in the sunlight. Her straight hair is rather long, an inch past the middle of her back -- in her coven, long hair is a sign of a woman's power and thus, she rarely ever cuts it. As a witch, Felicity does age, however, at a much slower rate than the average human. This is a result of a powerful magic inflicted upon her by her partner, and if the magic were lifted, she would begin to age naturally as any other mortal would. At this point, she ages 1 year physically for ever 75 years that pass. Most believe her to be, at most, 35 years old. Character Felicity has a strong, daunting personality. She is a woman to be taken seriously and makes this known to everyone she meets. It has been said she rarely ever smiles, though she does have some sense of humor (dry as it may be). Having been through quite a lot over the years, Felicity becomes easily bored by those who do not know what they want. Indecisiveness is her biggest pet peeve as she always seems to know what she wants and how exactly to go about getting it. As a result, Felicity can be very controlling, especially when she feels something may not exactly go her way. Despite this, Felicity is not unlikable. She is charming in her own way, as she is a very intelligent and cunning woman. Her dedication to her children and coven is very admirable, as is how hard she is willing to work to see a job done right the first time. Her personality makes her a rather authoritarian figure, though she is a good leader in the rare moments she has patients for other people. Abilities As a fully matured witch, Felicity's magic capabilities are as follows; Advanced Telepathy The ability to read the minds of those within physical range. She does not need to be close to a person to do this. All she must do is will herself to enter a person's psyche. Those with telepathic/psychic shields are immune to this ability. Runic Invocation As the matriarch of her coven, she is able to use symbolic ritual to manipulate magical forces in the physical and natural world around her. She cannot manipulate people (their minds, emotions, etc.), but can alter the way one might perceive the world around them. Sometimes, this is referred to as glamour magic; objects afflicted by this magic are experienced by those around them in ways differently than they would be naturally. Objects may appear differently, or may illicit other sensory reactions. This magic is only temporary and 'spells' or 'enchantments' cast must be renewed after some stretch of time passes. Family Felicity's family is large - she is the mother to 6 biological children, yet also considers her coven to be equally close in relations. She gets along best with those whom she considers her family, though she does put the needs of the coven before the needs of individuals - including her own children, at times. * Parents: Thomas & Anne Gray - Deceased * Siblings: Johnathan, Mercy, Patience, and Robert Gray - Deceased Relationship with Gideon Booth Gideon and Felicity have been romantically for almost half a millennium now. They first met other sometime after the Salem Witch Trials, at which time Felicity joined Coven Booth. Gideon was instantly drawn to her power, despite their very different personalities and values. They have had brief periods of trouble in their relationship over the centuries, but have never once 'broken up' with each other. It should be noted that Gideon and Felicity do not believe in marriage in the traditional sense, hence why they never legally married. They do consider themselves bound spiritually, but prefer to refer to each other as partners in that they share power, responsibilities, and often challenge each other within their relationship. Their relationship is relatively open, as they do at times see other people for physical purposes. Children Although Felicity is not the most maternal woman in the world, she does enjoy having a relatively large family. Her favorite times of the year are holidays in which all of her children return home to Lockwood and gather under one roof again. She does have a somewhat strained relationship with her younger children, due to their more progressive belief systems. She disagrees with their desire to adopt Enochian government and Celestrism belief systems and even ended the life of her son Ares for trying to summon a demonic presence to the village... * Minerva 'Minnie' Gray-Berardi - Born August 10, 2071 - Currently living in Isadora with her own two daughters. She runs an exclave of the Coven in Isadora. * Jupiter 'Jules' Gray - Born February 2, 2076 - Works as an apothecary in Alabaster, England, though he is currently in the process of trying to move home with his wife. * Apollo Gray - Born September 13, 2080 - Strained relationship with family. Whereabouts mostly unknown. * Ares Gray- Born September 13, 2080 - Deceased. * Hecate Gray - Born July 30, 2088 - Still lives at home. Recently indoctrinated as the new matriarch due to Felicity's disappearance and suspected death. * Persephone 'Percy' Gray - Born March 25, 2100 - Youngest child, still living at home. Felicity has also got a son in law, Otto Berardi, and two grandchildren, Gwendoline, age 11, and Margaret, 9. History As a child growing up in the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Felicity grew up in a strictly religious, puritan household. Hours of each day were dedicated to prayer and her parents constantly warned she and her siblings of the Hell that would await them if they ever sinned. As she grew older and the infamous Salem witch trials began, she was horrified when one day, she began to hear the thoughts of others in her own mind. At first, she attributed this to a fever that had been going around the village, but the voices of others did not go away. By the time she was 15, Felicity found she was able to hear the thoughts of almost every person she wished. At 17, her abilities had come in fully, much to her terror. Realizing she was different than other girl's her age, she began to pray she would change, and asked God to take away her gifts and return her to a mortal state. Unfortunately, but unsurprisingly, praying did little to change young Felicity. Her abilities only grew more powerful as the days went on, and strange things began happening to those who knew her as a result; neighbor's pets and livestock would go missing, only to show up in a state of panic outside the Gray family home days later. (wip) Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Lockwood Category:Dead Characters